


0800-call-me

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing Booth AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>princess mechanic + One of them is working at a kissing booth and the other keeps going back in line for more kisses until the first one finally asks for her phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0800-call-me

Clarke didn't want to be here. She had about a million other things that she should be doing right now; studying, sleeping, working on her portfolio. Instead she was sitting behind a kissing booth as a favour to her mother at the annual fundraising carnival the hospital threw.

She’d been sitting here for just under an hour so far and Clarke didn't want to know how many people she’d kissed so far, fortunately the kissing booth had found a lull in frat boys and shy teens for the moment.

Clarke was reapplying her lip balm when the girl approached to booth. Thick dark hair pulled back from her face in a high ponytail, perfectly winged eyeliner and an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude.

“Hi,” She smiled down at Clarke and slid her festival ticket into the box.

Clarke found herself returning the smile and the girl leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She was much better behaved with her tongue than most of the frat boys.  
While Clarke was thinking about her mouth she disappeared back into the crowds, leaving Clarke staring after her.

Later the booth got busy again and Clarke didn’t have time to think about the girl much until she turned up again. Standing casually in the line as it inched it’s way forwards.  
“Hi again.” Clarke said with raised eyebrows and the girl grinned.

“Raven.” She leaned back over the booth and kissed Clarke again; another chase peck, but this was a kissing booth so Clarke wasn’t exactly sure what she had been expecting.

“I’m Clarke.” She said the next time Raven turned up at her booth.

”Well, it’s nice to meet you Clarke.”

The line had shortened considerably so Clarke wasn’t in such a rush anymore by the fourth time she made her appearance.

When Raven got to the front of the queue Clarke reached across the table, grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards her. Raven opened to ask her what she was doing when she saw the sharpie Clarke had gotten from Bellamy on her break.

Clarke uncapped the marker and scrawled her number up the inside of Raven’s arm in messy font.

Using her grip on Raven’s arm she pulled the girl further across the table until she could kiss her properly; not one of the shy kisses she’d been getting and giving all day.  
“Call me later.” Clarke told her and Raven walked away wide eyed.

She was sitting at the booth during a quiet spell when her phone rang. Clarke glanced down at the unknown number and frowned.

“Hello?”

“Just making sure you hadn’t given me a bogus number.” Raven said and Clarke could hear the smirk in her voice.

“I would never.” Clarke faked offended and Raven laughed.

“So how about dinner tomorrow night,” She said, “say I pick you up around seven?”

“It sounds like a date.”


End file.
